Newbies
by SilverViridian
Summary: Going to Hogwarts? Not a piece of cake. It's probably easier said than done, isn't it? Angela and Lexi step into the plane leaving for London... unknowingly changing their lives forever. It seems like a wonderful dream, but they know that something is bound to go wrong at one point or another. How? Because they're Angelis. First book of the Angelis series. REWRITTEN - 7 /7 /13
1. Chapter One: One Hectic Summer

**I decided to write one of these 'American Goes To Hogwarts' stories. It'll be pretty cool. I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter One: One Hectic Summer**

* * *

Angela and Alexis Sauvon were different. And they _knew_ it. Yes, they were twins. Yes, they looked sort-of-similar. But their personalities, and the way they chose to play their looks... that was where all the differences lay.

Angela had black hair that she usually kept free. Lexi had dark brown hair with auburn highlights that she usually put in a side ponytail/braid.

Angela was the one who cared about clothing. Lexi was the one who threw on the first thing she touched. Well, she did smell it first...

Angela was the one who cared about looks. Lexi didn't even care that much on Picture Day.

Angela... well, you get the point. They were very, _very_ different.

* * *

Mr. Sauvon was moving them to Scotland! Joy. Angela was very disappointed. Lexi was more worried about what people would think about her.

After pleading to her father for about two hours, getting a firm "no"each time, Angela went up to her room, where Lexi was sitting on some boxes.

She was fully packed. Angela eyed the still full shelf of CDs on Lexi's side of the room.

Angela packed her stuff, while Lexi pretended to be checking her email on her cell phone. Angela knew she was really just playing brick breaker. Or another of the three million games Lexi had on her cell. Angela rolled her eyes. Whatever. She knew Lexi would just end up packing her CDs last minute anyway.

* * *

When Angela woke up on moving day, Lexi was doing a little last minute packing, exactly as Angela predicted she would.

Angela rolled over to get some more sleep. Or rather try to. Her phone alarm went off. She raised her hand the hit the snooze button, but the small piece of metallic plastic just landed on the floor.

She groaned. Oh, well. _It's not like it's the first time that's happened..._

* * *

In the kitchen, everything was chaos. Mrs. Sauvon was rushing to get all their suitcases into the car and their boxes into the moving van. Mr. Sauvon was drinking coffee, bleary-eyed, until Mrs. Sauvon yelled at him. He reluctantly set his coffee down, muttering about how it was "too early" for this sort of thing.

He walked out to where the car and countless boxes were. He started loading some furniture into a second van.

* * *

At the airport, everything went hunky-dory - until they reached x-raying. There was a _vveeeerrrrrry _long line of people there. Lexi groaned and put in her headphones. Small streams of Panic! At The Disco came wafting out. Angela tapped Lexi's shoulder. She said, "Lexi, you're playing your music too loud."

Lexi gestured to her ears. Angela rolled her eyes (she'd been doing a lot of that lately) and just yanked them out herself. Lexi's teal beanie fell off. While Lexi was picking it up, she grabbed Lexi's iPod and turned down the volume herself.

Angela handed Lexi her iPod back. Lexi put her headphones in and turned up the volume again.

Angela facepalmed.

* * *

On the plane, while the whole Sauvon family was in first class, Angela had to bear through an hour of Lexi humming the song that never ends. She clamped her hands over her ears and looked out the window, just as Lexi stopped singing. She sighed in relief, but Lexi started humming a catchy tune she vaguely recognized, but not really. She groaned.

One hour down. Just... just ten to go.

* * *

Two hours later, Angela wished she had a lightning bolt so she could zap Lexi with it. Lexi was being so annoying, she couldn't even express it through words.

Perhaps through screams-?

She resisted the urge to scream. Three down. Just eight to go, right? Just eight...

* * *

Four hours later, Angela was trying to resist wrapping her fingers around her sister's neck. Or slapping her. Or...

* * *

Two hours later, when Angela was sure she couldn't resist a minute longer, Lexi popped her headphones in, turned the volume down, and went to sleep. Angela nearly fainted in relief.

* * *

When they were finally at their new place, after another two hours on the plane, and another hour of driving, Angela looked inside. Their house was big. And unfurnished. Mrs. Sauvon guessed it'd be that way for a while, until their stuff finally came. She suggested that for the time being, they unpack the stuff they'd brought in their carry-ons.

All Angela had brought in her carry-on were some clothes, her tablet, money, and different assorted chargers. It didn't take long to unpack that, and Mrs. Sauvon revealed that she'd brought sheets and comforters for everybody in one of her suitcases.

Angela took hers, with thanks to her mother.

* * *

Lexi and Angela had to share a room. Yippee.

The bright side - possibly the only bright side - was that the room was huge. At least twice as big as their old one. There was a closet on each side. The bad part was the communal bathroom. However, the bathroom did have two sinks.

Lexi immediately claimed the right side of the room. Including the right sink.

Angela was stuck with the left side of the room. She put sheets in a corner and dumped the comforter on the floor where her bed was supposed to be, and slept.

Or rather, tried to sleep. Lexi woke her up by yanking the comforter out from under her. She groaned and put a hand up to her face. "Don't you want to see this?"

Angela reluctantly got up and walked over to the window on Lexi's side of the room. She gasped. Their yard was amazing. There was a gigantic tree, right next to the fence, and there was also a swimming pool. _The best part is that the swimming pool is lined with sand!_ Angela thought. Lexi then appeared to see something in the next yard over. Angela looked, too. There was a rope swing attached to another tree, and a boy was swinging off it.

* * *

Angela and Lexi made their way into the big yard. They peeked over the fence curiously. The boy appeared to be swinging on a rope swing. "Hi!" Lexi waved. The boy fell off his swing, then recomposed himself. "Hello!" He called, grinning broadly. "I am the amazing James Potter. I live here." He pointed to his house, then launched into a speech about how he was the most fantabulous person ever to grace the earth with his presence.

While he talked, Angela observed him. He had messy black hair and glasses that were crookedly set on his face. She also noticed that she didn't trust him.

James paused. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Lexi, and this is Angela."

Angela fixed him in place with a steely stare that promised him death if he ever insulted her. He gulped. Lexi elbowed Angela, who didn't flinch although it hurt.

"She doesn't trust you," Lexi told him. He gave a weak smile at Angela's retreating back, though shivers from her last gaze still remained. "What was your first clue?"

* * *

Lexi proceeded to push him in the pool. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her in. She screamed and splashed him, than ran inside, came back out with two towels and tossed him one.

James sat next to her. "Why doesn't Angela like me?"

"You have too big an ego, that's why."

"Shut up."

"You're not denying it..."

"Shut up!"

"Still not denying it!"

"You- ugh!"

"You haven't denied it yet..."

"You know what? I'm done." He got up and walked back to his house.

Lexi smirked. "Mission accomplished." She raised her voice a little. "I'm gonna need that towel back!"

* * *

Angela warmed up to James as the summer went on, though it took a while. James was still a little scared of her. She still glared at him frequently, but some of the ice had been taken out of the frosty glare, which Lexi assured James was her equivalent to a compliment of people she didn't quite trust.

Lexi didn't use the gate anymore, instead opting to climb over the fence. She did this every day for two weeks, until eventually she twisted her ankle and had to have it taped up for about two weeks, in which Mr. Potter suggested they just knock down the fence, something that everyone (except perhaps Angela) seconded.

* * *

That summer passed in a whirlwind of activity. They got lost in the woods behind their houses countless times, went swimming countless times, and just hung out countless times.

A treehouse was built, though it was a mystery to Angela how the Potters had installed a bathroom and electricity and everything in such a short time.

* * *

One July morning, mere days after the twins' birthday, The click of the mail slot resounded through the whole house. Angela turned in her bed blearily, then after realizing what time it was (IT'S FRIGGING FIVE IN THE MORNING) and tripping as she made her way down the stairs (Aw, ****) and almost running into a wall (HOLY TRAFFIC LIGHT) she finally reached the mail slot, where she grabbed the mail from the floor - but not before tripping (DAMN YOU, UNIVERSE) - in front and looked through it.

"Bill, bill, postcard from Kayla, bill, bill, ad, bill, bill, bill, insurance, bill (there are so many bills), and letters from Hogwarts! Right, then - wait, what?" She reached for the letters from Hogwarts again.

* * *

_Ms. A. Sauvon_

_Fourth Bedroom On The Second Floor_

_Glenrothes_

_Scotland_

* * *

_Um..._ Angela decided to just toss the letters. They really creeped her out. Soon, she almost forgot about them. Almost.

* * *

The next morning, Lexi was the one who got the mail. Lexi didn't mention any letters from Hogwarts to her parents, instead opting to speak to Angela about it after breakfast.

Lexi revealed that there had been three for each of them.

"Why don't we just wait until this gets out of hand before we do anything?"

"I second that."

* * *

Two mornings later, there were twelve letters, and they just decided to tell their parents.

Their parents (A.K.A. their mother) took it surprisingly well, saying that maybe they should've come to them (A.K.A. their mother) sooner, because they (A.K.A. their mother) knew what those letters were, which came as a little shock to Mr. Sauvon.

"You do?"

They did. Mrs. Sauvon's second cousin had been a witch, and Mrs. Sauvon had learned all about the wizarding world. She'd had so much fun learning about it when she was a little girl, and hadn't forgotten a single piece of information. Their mother then smiled a secretive smile and said, "Maybe you should tell James all of this."

Lexi shrugged, but Angela's eyes narrowed in suspicion. An inkling she'd had all summer about the Potters... the odd things that seemed to be in their house under a layer of mystery... James's reaction to their asking what school he went to...

"Oh!" Angela cried out. "Oh! So... they're all... and that means..."

Her mother winked at her. Lexi looked confused. "What?"

"You'll find out." She grabbed her sister's wrist and their Hogwarts letters and dragged her out into the yard.

"Hey, James! James! JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!" James whipped around. it was evident he'd been ignoring her on purpose.

James shivered under her frosty, furious glare. His eyes wandered to the letters in her hand.

"Really?" His hazel eyes sparkled. "I didn't think you were and-"

"Shut up, James," Angela said. "You really shouldn't have expected any different. After all, I am the awesomeness that runs the earth."

James jolted out of a daze at what she said, clearly not listening but shocked now.

"Did you say 'I am your nakedness running across the sky?'"

About to glare at him, Angela stopped mid-glare, confused. "What?!"

"Wait a second!" Lexi held up her hands. "How can you be someone else's nakedness? Like, is that even possible? I mean, it doesn't make sense! And how can you run across the-" Angela grabbed her wrist and hauled her inside, but not before shooting a look at James that clearly said, "This isn't over."

* * *

When they were getting ready for bed, Lexi asked Angela, "So, about that running through the sky thing..."

Angela rolled her eyes, shoved ear plugs into her ears, and tuned Lexi out as she collapsed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Did you like the nakedness running across the sky thing? That came from the deep recesses of my mind. Be glad it did. BOO YAH!**

**Viridi**


	2. Chapter Two: Diagon Alley

**I'm kind of disappointed at the response I got... Nothing at all. Not so much as a "hi." I feel so unloved... :'( Did anyone actually read this? If you did, would you be so kind as to review? Please?**

**There is a slight mashup factor with Greek Mythology, or PJO. Not that big, it's very slight.**

**I don't own Harry Potter... nor do I feel appreciated... :(**

**Chapter Two: Diagon Alley**

* * *

The next morning, Angela was woken up suddenly. Not because her alarm went off. But because she sneezed. She opened her eyes.

Lexi's head was in front of hers. Her braid was dangling onto Angela's face. She was fully dressed and carrying a... what was she carrying?

"Um... what is that?"

"America's newest 'It' bag," Lexi replied, her voice smooth.

"Uh... That's a Home Depot tote bag."

"Yahoo!Fashion said it was going to be the next big thing," Lexi said, tossing her braid over her shoulder like she was committing a huge faux pas.

"Um... sure." Angela said, eyeing the bright orange bag Lexi had on her shoulder.

* * *

Angela got up and checked the time (Alexis Sauvon, you woke me up at six?) and got ready (Angie, those are _my_ sneakers.) and then walked downstairs (That staircase leads to the sitting room, not the kitchen. Where is your mind today, Ange?).

They grabbed Pop Tarts from the kitchen and went back to the tree house to eat them.

James showed up halfway through breakfast and took a pop tart from the plate.

"Alright ladies," he said, rubbing his hands together, "this is it! We are going to Diagon Alley today!"

Angela swallowed the bite of pastry in her mouth and stared blankly at him until he sighed and hit his head against the treehouse doorframe. Angela grinned and turned back to the warm tart in her hand.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was time to go. Dorea Potter ushered them into the parlor of Potter Manor.

She took a flowerpot from the mantel and offered it to Angela. She looked at the flowerpot, then back at Mrs. Potter. "What am I-"

"It's floo powder, dear." Mrs. Potter said this all very patiently, like she was explaining it to a small child. "Take the floo powder, throw it in the fireplace, and shout where you want to go. James, can you go first?"

James took a handful of the vibrant green powder in his palm and threw it in the fire. Angela gasped as the flames turned green before her eyes.

"Diagon Alley!" He said, and stepped into the fire with ease and calm.

Angela went next. She hesitantly took a palmful of the strange-smelling powder. "Diagon Alley," she called, her voice nowhere near as confident as James's was.

She stepped into the fire hesitantly.

* * *

She was shocked when suddenly she was in a small, worn down pub. She stepped out of the way as Mrs. Potter spun into view and stepped out of the fireplace like she had been doing it all her life.

"Okay, now to Gringotts. I told your mother that school supplies were on me, but she insisted on at least giving you a little spending money. I will give it to you after converting it."

Angela was puzzled. Convert it? She voiced her question.

"Wizards have their own currency. There are Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Galleons are big and gold, and they're the largest in terms of amount. Sickles are silver, and knuts are bronze. It's 17 sickles to a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle. A galleon is equal to about £4.93.

Angela nodded wordlessly, her mind spinning from all the questions she had, but she decided to stay quiet.

* * *

They walked up to the bank with big golden doors that shined in the afternoon sun.

James, sensing her questions, walked next to her. "Gringotts," he muttered. "Wizarding bank run by goblins."

Angela had even more questions, but held her tongue. She figured they'd all be answered in time.

After a very thrilling cart ride, they arrived at a large, old vault. The goblin, Griphook, inserted the Potter key into the keyhole. The door swung open and Angela gaped at the mountain of riches.

Lexi nudged her, and Angela closed her mouth, mildly embarrassed. Luckily, James hadn't seen her. He was too busy helping his mother count out some money.

* * *

Back in the lobby, Mrs. Potter handed everyone their supply lists.

* * *

They went back into the busy alley. The sun was high in the sky.

They stopped first at Flourish and Blotts. They grabbed baskets and went to browse while Mrs. Potter ordered three sets of standard first year textbooks. Angela pulled a particularly dusty tome from the shelf, all alone with no copies next to it. _**Mörder Traum**_, the cover read. Angela did some quick German translating in her head. Assassin's Dream. Hm. She dusted it off and put it in her basket.

In the next aisle over, Potions, Angela saw a greasy haired boy about her age, maybe a little shorter, browsing. "Got anything to recommend?"

He looked up from the book he was looking in and studied her curiously. "Hogwarts?"

Angela nodded affirmative. "I'm Angela Sauvon." She held out her hand for him to shake. He eyed it for a second before shaking it.

"Severus Snape. I'd recommend this one for Potions, not the standard school one. It's basically the standard issue one except with tips on how to improve your Potions." He handed her the book he'd been browsing through in and pulled another copy from the shelf.

"I'll see you at Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters, then?" he asked her. Angela allowed her walls to come down for a second and offered him a hesitant smile. "Of course."

* * *

Mrs. Potter herded them all into the next shop, which turned out to be a quill shop.

James and Lexi had a feather war involving two silver quills. Angela picked out some nice ones while rolling her eyes at their immaturity.

Among her purchases was a eagle feather quill. Angela didn't know what the deal was with eagle feathers, but there'd been buckets of them.

Mrs. Potter bought plenty of parchment for all.

* * *

The entire group went to Madame Malkin's Robe Shop next. As they were fitted for robes, Lexi talked excitedly with James about Quidditch (namely who would win the cup), which Angela was only too happy to exclude herself from. So she talked to Severus, the boy she'd seen in Flourish and Blotts.

But while talking to Severus, she learned that Slytherins were cunning and ambitious, _not_ evil as James had said. Apparently, it was just a stereotype that all Slytherins were evil. Angela didn't think the house sounded half bad, really. She sighed.

She had asked Madam Malkin whether or not she had any color-changing spells to recommend, as she wasn't sure whether or not Lexi would burn her uniform. After Madam Malkin handed them boxes with their uniforms in them, she hid Lexi's box. She knew Lexi wouldn't miss a chance to burn her uniform skirt once she had it.

She only hoped she could save it in time...

* * *

After stopping for a few more things, it was time to get a wand. The part that Angela had been waiting for all day.

Ollivander welcomed them to his shop. It was dusty. Very.

The air around them tingled, and tickled Angela's senses.

Lexi went first. "What is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked. "Er- my right." She tried out multiple wands, and Angela could tell she was losing paitience when her wand flashed gold and green. Ollivander cheered.

"14'' hazel with unicorn hair. Non-yielding. Use it well. The world can expect great things from you, Lexi."

Angela took twice as long as Lexi, and she was about to lose paitience herself when Ollivander handed her a wand. It felt warm in her hand. It didn't react like Lexi's had, but she knew it wasn't the one. She realized that the old wandmaker was studying her to gauge her reaction.

She held up the stick she held in her hand. "This is the one. I know it."

"That wand is 12 inches, cherry with dragon heartstring. Yielding, good for Healing."

Ollivander started to pack up the wand, muttering to himself. "Curious, curious."

"I'm sorry, what's so curious about it?" The wandmaker looked her in the eye. "I remember every wand in my possession. This particular wand belonged to one of your ancestors, Asclepius. He was a great healer, even able to bring back the dead. He was struck down in the prime of his life, and his wand was sent to me. And you're a muggleborn? Very curious..."

Angela must've looked more confused than she felt, for Ollivander explained it while finding James a wand.

"Your have two mixed bloodlines – Greek and Wizarding."

Greek? Angela's mother had been Greek. At least, that's what her father had told her.

"The world can expect great things from you and your sister both, Miss Sauvon."

It wasn't until later that she'd realized they'd never told him their last names.

* * *

**It's a little short. I didn't think there was much to write about Diagon Alley.**

**Stay magical!**

**Viridi**


	3. Chapter Three: The Way To Hogwarts

**Welcome to my third chapter of Newbies! **

**Peter will NOT be one of the Marauders. He doesn't exist here. Instead, Riley Theedkor will be a Marauder! You'll meet him in time. And NO, he'll not betray James and Lily. Don't worry, it'll all play out.**

**I don't like Peter, but after reading a few fics from the Marauder's time at Hogwarts in which he dies in a fireplace, I felt kind of sorry for him, so he gets a one-shot, all to himself.**

**Plus, you get to read about how I fail at poems and songs!**

**I don't own HP. JKR said no. **

**Chapter Three: The Ride To Hogwarts**

* * *

Angela and Lexi were watching movies in the treehouse with James. Mr. Potter had provided a projector, and Lexi provided the movies.

Lexi popped _The Lightning Thief_ into the projector, and Angela and James reclined on some beanbags.

The movie began, James and Lexi talking at every inaccuracy, prompting Angela to snap at them every time.

* * *

James's eye had started to twitch during the movie. "That was the one of the worst movies I've ever seen. Not because of the acting, but... so... many... inaccuracies!" He shivered, while Angela started to chatise him on something called creative license.

"I know, right?" Lexi started to rant, even through Angela's rant. "Annabeth isn't even _blond_ and what about Mr. D and Clarisse, they have important parts, too, and they didn't even include the _claiming_-"

Angela's eyes widened and she stuffed some popcorn into Lexi's mouth. Lexi was swallowing popcorn when the next movie started up, which turned out to be _the Little Mermaid._

James would often compare the mermaids to the merpeople in the Black Lake his father had told him tales about. Angela laughed quietly at the commentary, which turned out to be quite entertaining.

* * *

They made themselves sick on candy and popcorn, talked into the night, and tiptoed back into their respective houses at midnight.

* * *

In the morning, Angela woke up. Lexi was carrying America's newest "It" bag (her Home Depot tote, which was bad enough on it's own), and wearing... O_h, god, what was she wearing now?_

Lexi was wearing what could possibly be the hugest earrings Angela had ever seen on a person this young. Then she realized that they weren't earrings.

Lexi was wearing, on her ears, YooHoo and Friends key chains.

Angela stared in horror at them for a second. "Those are going to snap your ears off, what with the weight and all."

"Mrs. Potter charmed them," Lexi said, almost smugly.

"Are you going for the weirdest bloody fashion in all of Britain?"

"No," Lexi said, pouting. "I just want to shock people slightly."

Angela rolled her eyes. "You got so many weird looks yesterday, what with the Home Depot tote. And you're just going to walk into King's Cross with _bloody YooHoo and Friends keychains_ dangling off your ears? Are you mad?"

The other girl grinned. "James and his British swears are getting to you. And no, I'm not crazy. Yet."

* * *

Once they finished their breakfast, they did some last minute packing.

Way last minute packing.

While electronics didn't work at Hogwarts, Angela found she could get away with bringing a radio that ran on magic. So Lexi packed the CDs, and Angela packed the radio.

Angela almost forgot her Transfiguration textbook.

And Lexi almost forgot her One Direction album, which Angela cursed, because she personally thought One Direction was very crappy, something she was sure earned her the animosity of thousands of preteen and teenage girls everywhere.

* * *

Angela looked at her ticket. "Okay, Platform... 9¾?"

James's hazel eyes sparkled. "No, it isn't a typo. Just run at the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten."

Angela paled. "Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Run at the barrier between 9 and 10." He did it, and after a moment of hesitation, because she really did trust James, she walked towards the barrier. She was still a little hesitant, and so she broke out into a run. She closed her eyes, awaiting the impact...

It didn't come. She looked at the scarlet engine with awe. In gold lettering, there were the words HOGWARTS EXPRESS on the side.

Really Gryffindor of them, she thought, and walked along the side until she got to a door.

* * *

**LEXI**

* * *

Lexi looked at the train. It was big. It was red. And, hey, it looked just like that train in Japan! Man, there was that guy who-

Lexi cursed her ADHD. Sure, it was mild, but it was present. She also noticed that people were giving her weird looks, but she passed it off as a combination of her Home Depot tote and her earrings.

She tried to load her trunk onto the train. She got it halfway there, but she dropped it. It landed on her toe, and she let loose a string of expletives. She looked arund cautiously to see if anyne heard her. Nobody. Except a boy. He was pretty cute, in the way that a trash can is not, but he radiated arrogance.

"I like your language. And your earrings." He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Sirius Black."

She raised an eyebrow at his hand then at him. "I'm Hillie Lilliams, and my lifelong dream is to boil in cheese fondue for eternity after serving Voldemort." She marched off, leaving him standing there, confused.

* * *

She hoisted her trunk on the train, and hopped up. Lexi decided that Angela was somewhere on the train. She peeked in every compartment before finally finding Angela. This was exactly like in that movie where the guy and girl-

Lexi cursed her ADHD.

She finally found Angela in a compartment glaring daggers at James and that Sirius kid, who were both quailing under her gaze. "What-"

"They started insulting a random guy they don't even know. I'm going to go find him. And you're going to stay." She directed her glare at Lexi. Lexi, who'd been glared at for the past eleven years, shrugged off the death glare and sat.

"Hey, aren't you that Hillie Lilliams girl?"

Lexi leaned against the seat nonchalantly. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm Jennifer Tomilson. I could even be Lexi Sauvon. I guess you'll just never know."

She helped herself to a bag of Bertie Bott's. She opened it, peered carefully at a green bean and nibbled the end off. She shuddered.

"Sprouts?" James asked, having gotten a sprout flavored bean himself.

"Worse." She shuddered again. "Lime."

* * *

The slowly-becoming-friends sat on the train, talked, and laughed an hour in.

Another hour passed, and a rather pale boy with sandy hair peeked his head in. "Hello? Can we -" He gestured to his companion - "-sit here?"

Lexi studied him for a minute. Although pale, he had that certain charisma. His eyes were of rich amber, and James told them, yes, they could sit there.

The boy with the amber eyes and sandy colored hair walked into the compartment cautiously, followed by a blond boy with green eyes. Lexi's first thought, observing the second male, was of One Direction.

The first boy introduced himself as Remus Lupin. It was only when Sirius inquired his name did the second boy talk at all.

"Riley Theedkor." He said simply. Lexi studied him. Riley was quieter than Sirius, or James. She could tell he was one of those people who was content to just sit back on the sidelines and observe.

She shrugged and dipped back into her bag of jelly beans.

She popped a green bean into her mouth, only to spit it out again.

"What flavor was that?" Sirius asked, interested.

"Lime."

"Do you have something against lime, or what?" Sirius inquired again.

"Traumatic childhood experience."

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Eventually Sirius realized that she was never going to reveal her traumatic childhood experience involving lime. "Eventually" meaning "after four hours of nagging."

* * *

When they got to Hogwarts, they heard a call. "Firs' years o'er 'ere, firs' years..." They walked up to the giant of a man who was calling out. He led them into a river area. Lexi spotted her twin.

"How'd it go?"

"Awesome." They found a seat with the two new friends she'd made, Severus and Lily. Introductions went around, but then Hogwarts came into view. All the first years, regardless of blood status, openly gaped at the castle.

Lexi had two words: A-ma-zing.

Angela rolled her eyes when Lexi voiced her thoughts and Lexi could tell she was trying to resist correcting her sister.

* * *

They docked at shore and the first years clambered out of the boats. They all walked to the castle, looking in awe and apprehension at the castle that was their home for the next year.

The giant knocked three times on the huge wooden doors, and a stern looking witch answered it. "Thank you, Hagrid. First years, follow me."

The witch made them wait in the entrance hall while she got the rest of the school to be quiet.

When she had done that, she told them to follow her again. She stopped in a hall. Actually, it wasn't a hall. It was a grand, wide room, with four gigantic tables in it. The room had high, vaulted, majestic ceilings, with luminescent stars dotting a velvety black background. The hall itself was lit with thousands of silvery candles. There wasn't a drop of wax in sight, and briefly Lexi wondered before it came to her: _Magic. Duh._

She took out a raggedy hat. Lexi didn't know what she was going to do with it, and for a short time she wondered if they'd have to do a magic trick, like a muggle magician.

A wide rip in the brim of the hat opened, and the hat started to sing:

* * *

_My job is to Sort you_

_And I do rather well, I daresay_

_But even so_

_You have to know_

_Where you will be_

_Sorted one day_

_Gryffindor is for the brave_

_A place of pluck and dares_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry might shock one who cares_

_Hufflepuff is for the loyal_

_Who work hard all day_

_But even so_

_You must know_

_That they are some of the _

_Ravenclaw is a place of wit_

_For someone who wants to learn_

_Their secrets will astound you_

_If anyone wants to know_

_Slytherin is a cunning place_

_Full of the ambitious_

_You will find your real purpose there_

_For anyone who dares_

_So just try me on_

_I'll look in there_

_And Sort you where you belong_

_You'll be happy _

_And carefree_

_And that is my song._

* * *

The students clapped. _Oh, so they just had to try on the hat,_ Lexi thought.

McGonagall read from a list of names.

"Abbius, Ledge!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ledge looked rather like a basketball player - he seemed completely at ease in the House he'd been sorted into - in fact, he'd grinned as he took off the hat.

"Allouy, China!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

China, an asian girl with a side ponytail, was Sorted into Slytherin. Maybe it was everything she'd heard about from James, but the Slytherins seemed to be a slimy bunch, the lot of them.

She could see Angela looking at the Slytherins appraisingly.

"Black, Sirius!"

She could see some of the Slytherins getting ready to cheer, and the other Houses turning their attention away, before,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and smirks at the Slytherins. The House of the snakes merely seemed, as one, dumbfounded.

After "Burkette," then "Btalica," and "Caldweller," "Daniels," "Daniels," and finally, "Evans, Lily!"

Normally this wouldn't have been worth noting, but Lexi noticed Angela perk up. The sallow skinned boy next to her seemed to look up hopefully.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sallow skinned boy slumped, but Angela took on a look of grim determination.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus was called up, and from where she was standing she could tell he was silently arguing with the hat.

He was made a Gryffindor.

"Potter, James!"

Angela looked up from where she was whispering to herself and Lexi leaned forward, interested.

The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Sauvon, Angela!"

Angela had very much the same reaction Remus did, but stopped about halfway through her Sorting. After maybe ten minutes, the hat announced the word.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Her shoulders tensed, but got off the stool all the same. Before she knew it, her name was called.

She walked up to the stool. She heard some whispering and snickers throughout the Great Hall, and she knew it was due to her earrings.

Lexi picked up the hat and put it on.

She jumped when she heard a voice in her head. Cue more snickers.

_Well, well, what do we have here?_

_W-what? Who are you?_

_I'm the Sorting Hat, dearie._

_Oh. Okay, then. _

_You have the makings of a true Slytherin! But - oh, I see._

_Please, Sort me with my sister..._

_Let me think. Ah, yes. Some smarts. Ooh, sarcasm... Oh! Yes, yes, there is only one House in which you truly belong -_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

After the last of the names was called, in which Riley had been Sorted into Gryffindor as well, Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll.

The wizard with the long white beard at the head of the table stood. His hat was very pointy, and Lexi noted his beard was so long he could tuck it into his belt. That is, if he had one.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he said, beaming.

"Quidditch House tryout dates will be posted on the bulletin in each common room. Our caretaker, Argus FIlch, has added several more things to Hogwarts's list of banned items (a list of which comprises some 286 items), all of which can be found on the door to his office. He will _gladly_ give you a copy of the list if need be.

"To all our first years: The Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. There is a giant squid in the black lake, and I would advise you to stay away from the hippogriff corrals. Let us begin our feast!"

The plates in front of everyone were now filled with food.

Lexi piled her plate with food. As she ate, she listened to the conversations around her.

When everyone was done with dinner, it disappeared, and desserts of every kind flowed over. Lexi, who had wisely saved room, was not disappointed.

* * *

After the feast, the prefects called the first years to follow them. The prefect led them through stairways and doors and corridors that were empty until they reached a picture of a fat lady.

"This is Genevieve Harroway," the prefect said. "Nobody really cares about her name except a select few, most call her the Fat Lady."

He turned to the portrait.

"_Viridian_."

Gen swung open to a big common room. There were armchairs and tables and chairs and a big, roaring fireplace. There were bookshelves and chess boards and scarves. And there were two stairwells labeled "Boys" and "Girls"

Lexi pulled Angela up the one that read "Girls." They entered a room with a plague that said "First Years Dorm One." Lexi looked for her trunk.

She dressed and collapsed into bed, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**So... what'd you think?**

**Stay MAGICAL!**

**Viridi**


	4. Chapter Four: Settling In

**Here's a new chapter...**

**I wanted to thank Riley for reviewing, because it really made my day. Thank you, Riley!**

**I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own all characters that don't appear in the actual books.**

**I got so upset while I was finishing this chapter because Safari quit all of a sudden, and a window pops up and it's just like, "We're sorry for the inconvenience" and I'm just like, "OMIGOD I HATE YOU SO MUCH NEXT TIME YOU DO THIS I'M USING CHROME... did I just say that out loud...?"  
**

**Uh, yeah. Sorry for ranting.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Settling In**

* * *

The next morning, Lexi got up and failed to see what she had missed. One, it was five in the morning. Two, it was Sunday. She groaned. _Great. I got up when there wasn't any school._

Three, there were four other beds. One was inhabited by Angela. The next was inhabited by Lily. The third was inhabited by a girl named Alice Longbottom. And the fourth had an unknown girl sleeping in it. Lexi peeked at her trunk. It read, _Kelly Viridian Green._ She snickered slightly, thinking of the irony.

She turned to survey her bed. She shook her head. This was not going to do. She opened her trunk and took out some things she'd brought from home and set to work.

A while later, she took in her uniform, and threw the regulation skirt under the bed instead of wearing it. Then she realized she'd brought dye. She grinned evilly.

After a little bit, she got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

When Lexi finally got down from the dorm, Angela had to groan at her outfit choice.

Lexi was wearing the regulation robes, but the regulation shirt had been dyed lime green.

Angela could see Lexi had refused to wear the skirt as well. She was wearing denim capri pants. And... to top off the whole ensemble, she was carrying her Home Depot tote and wearing her YooHoo and Friends keychains.

_Ugh._

Lexi talked to McGonagall for a few minutes, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Angela wondered for a bit, then shrugged. Lexi would tell her later.

* * *

**Lexi**

* * *

"We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz..." I sang as I skipped down the hall, carrying my bright orange bag like a basket.

I turned a corner and almost slammed into Sirius.

"What the **-censor-**?"

Sirius grinned. "I was just on my way to Dumbledore's office." I rolled my eyes at his sheer idiocy. "You're going the wrong way."

"I am-?"

"Yes. You are. His office is that way." I said, pointing in the direction that I was going in.

I set off at a brisk walk, not glancing behind me to see if Sirius was following. About halfway there, I broke out into a skip.

"Because, because, because, because, _beeeecaaaaauuuuussssse-"_ I sang. I heard Sirius break into a run to keep up.

"Of the wonderful things he does!"

* * *

We were in front of Dumbledore's office. Sirius was breathing slightly harder than usual, but I turned to the gargoyle.

"Sugar Quills."

The statuette slid out of the way, and a staircase came through. _This is exactly like an escalator,_ I thought as Sirius and I stepped on.

After a little ride, there was a door with a phoenix knocker. I knocked twice.

"Come in."

I opened the door cautiously.

The first thing I noticed: The room was big. And long. And filled with dozens and dozens of silver instruments, all whirring merrily.

The second thing I noticed: Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, hands clasped on top. He was sitting in one of those cool swivel villain-like chairs you can sit in and stroke a cat and be like, 'I've been expecting you...' and turn around when your foe is least expecting it and-

Sorry. Off topic.

Anyways, so he was sitting in his black leather swivel chair, and all the silver instruments were making their little silver instrument noises, and the portraits behind his desk were observing all of us...

And the great old wizard of Hogwarts asked us, "What brings you to my office?"

I nudged Sirius to go first. He opened his mouth, "ImihasoradedLilargeen."

"Pardon me?"

He mumbled, "I might've sorta dyed Lily's hair green."

I expected Dumbledore to be mad. Instead, he chuckled, and deducted ten points from Sirius, assigning him detention. "You may go now," Dumbledore told him.

Sirius left, and Dumbledore turned expectantly to me.

"Um... Professor McGonagall sent me here so I could ask you about my uniform."

"Yes?"

"Um... I kind of don't really want to wear the skirt," I said. "I don't like skirts and find them uncomfortable."

Dumbledore sighed. "I get at least one student every year who comes to me..."

"Sir," I spoke suddenly. "I did my research, and it doesn't say explicitly in the rules that one has to wear a skirt. It merely says one has to wear a uniform, which I _am_ wearing."

The professor chuckled. "Alright, then. But I must insist-" He waved his wand, and my blouse turned back to white.

I shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Off you go, then! Enjoy your first full day at Hogwarts without classes."

I waved merrily and walked off.

* * *

The next morning, Lexi was woken up by Angela's alarm. She reluctantly got up and threw a pillow at Angela to get her up as well, before putting on her uniform, sans skirt.

She picked up her bag and walked down to the Great Hall with Lily and Angela to start her day.

At breakfast, everyone was given their schedules.

Professor McGonagall handed Lexi hers.

* * *

**Monday**

Potions - Slytherin

Charms - Slytherin

_Break_

Transfiguration - Ravenclaw

History Of Magic - Slytherin

**Tuesday**

Defense Against The Dark Arts - Slytherin

_Break_

Herbology - Hufflepuff

_FreePeriod_

* * *

The next weeks settled into a routine that was comfortable. Wake up. Get ready. Forgo the skirt. Head down for breakfast, bright orange bag slung over shoulder.

Go to classes, go back to the common room, and work on homework. Have the rest of the night to do whatever (laugh as Sirius and James attempt to finish their homework last minute). Go to bed.

Repeat.

It was comfortable. it worked.

* * *

Remus was quite odd.

For one thing, he was pale-ish. Another was that he got sick a lot. Quite a lot.

But Remus was a nice friend, so Lexi didn't ponder on the complications of Remus's health.

* * *

Riley reminded her of One Direction. Specifically that one blond kid. Though Lexi did like One Direction, sometimes their names slipped her mind.

He did eat as much, and maybe he was just as emotional, though Lexi had yet to see him go emotional.

So Lexi vowed to look up that one blond kid's name - started with an 'N' or something.

* * *

James, for his part, was almost exactly as he was during the summer. He and Sirius lost over 100 points in two weeks, setting a record. They got over twenty detentions in three, something that also set a record.

Sirius was... exactly like James. Perhaps more crude. And more bad joke-ish.

Lexi couldn't even count the number of times a teacher had gone, "Surely you're not serious!" He'd replied, "I _am_ Sirius. And don't call me Shirley."

At that stage in time, he'd usually be docked a point or two.


	5. Chapter Five: The Color Of Your Eyes

**I'm dedicating this chapter to all the casualties of the Boston Marathon bombing, hoping it will bring some light in this tragic day. My heart goes out to everyone hit by the blasts, living or dead. But on a brighter note, I'm letting people decide on a OC for this story! Details are on my profile page.**

**The link for Angela's hair/eye "moods" is here:**

** www . colors – 4 life**

**it's the Mood Ring Color Chart.**

**Red does NOT mean passionate. Red means angry. Just a little change I needed to make.**

**Viri: I own Harry Potter.**

**J.K. Rowling: Excuse me? Do you want me to give you another restraining order?**

**Viri: Sorry. :( I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Five: The Color Of Your Eyes**

* * *

A few months later, Angela was about to walk into the Great Hall before she saw the wicked smile playing around James's mouth. She sighed wearily, but walked into the Great Hall anyway.

Her hair turned bright red.

She turned around to go change, while waving her wand vaguely in James's direction. Instantly words started circling around his head.

_This means war,_ they read.

Angela came back down, dressed in her robes with gray ankle boots. Her hair was styled carefully and charmed so it fell to her waist, but it was now black. She walked down the stairs, ignoring the whispers, and put a charm over the portrait, activated only by James.

She passed by James in the hallway. He gaped at her as she walked by, but she said nothing to him. When she walked into Transfiguration, she took her usual seat next to Lexi.

* * *

James entered the classroom. He appeared to not have noticed what happened to him. His face was bright green, and the back of his robes read, "Angela is the best friend ever!"

Angela's sides hurt from trying not to laugh. Her hair turned dark blue, but she didn't notice.

He sat down and pulled out his wand, not aware that the entire class was trying to hold in their laughter. Even McGonagall appeared to be suppressing a smile as she conjured a mirror.

* * *

Even an hour later, Angela still relished the horror-filled screams coming from James. She found a note in her potatoes at dinner.

_You're on._

Her hair turned pitch black.

And so it went. Even Lexi or one of the other Marauders took part in the prank war, but usually it was between Angela and James.

* * *

Her hair never went back to it's original color. The teachers couldn't do anything to it, and James confessed that it changed colors according to her mood and would wear off in June.

For retaliation, Angela charmed one of James's quills so it would spell everything, emphasis on everything, wrong.

The horror was evident on James's face when he realized he'd have to do all his homework over. Especially as his name was not "The Dark Lord Happy Pants," and "geren alppe silecs" were not an ingredient in "sertgnhtineng potion."

* * *

James got her back the next morning. He sent her a Howler that did nothing but laugh at her, loudly and shrilly.

By the end of the Howler, some kids were covering their ears and muttering to themselves. Angela, however, just kept on eating her toast, chewing and swallowing each bite normally.

Her hair, some students were astonished to note, was pink.

As she left the Great Hall, she cast furtive glances at a certain someone. To draw attention from her hair color, she cast a random spell in James's direction. Instantly, birds circled his head. They were silent to the rest of the Great Hall, but to James they were chirping madly. Nobody noticed that her hair was emerald green – the color of jealousy.

* * *

She showed up to Defense and her hair was white. She looked around uneasily. Suddenly, her hair returned to it's normal brown and her eyes were white. The usually colored part of the iris had a thin gray outline around it and the pupil was it's usual black.

Angela seemed to have sensed the change because she pulled out a compact mirror and she looked at it for a minute. Lexi whispered something in her ear as she sat.

* * *

James had told Lexi that this was permanent. Angela didn't prank James the whole week.

The following week, she came down to breakfast, and her eyes were yellow. James sat next to her.

When her eyes flashed red this time, she found a new seat...

Fifteen seats away from James.

James looked at Lexi sadly. Lexi gave him a scathing look as she moved seats, too.

Angela's eyes flashed purple as they landed on a certain person, but a few seconds later, they matched Lily's eyes, who was sitting next to her.

They stayed green.

* * *

A few days later, Sirius sat next to her as she did her homework. Her eyes morphed again.

Sirius didn't seem to notice. He pleaded her to help him with his homework.

Angela laughed at something he said, and for the first tme, her eyes morphed blue.

Neither of them noticed a black haired boy watching them, his eyes rimmed with sadness.

* * *

Angela's silent treatment continued through the whole week. Finally, she came down to breakfast. She greeted James cheerfully, who greeted her back just as cheerfully.

Their friends stared at them, perplexed. Angela's eyes were pink, now, and she looked geniunely cheerful.

Ah, well. Lexi thought. Guess it's just what makes Angela, Angela.

* * *

**I will make up for the veryshort chapter! Later...**

**~Viri**


	6. Chapter Six: That Cheesy Muggle Song

**I said I was sorry about the short chapter, but there wasn't much to tell. On a brighter note, this chapter will be longer. One can hope.**

**Don't worry, I'll make a chapter in Angela's POV soon!**

**But I am so flattered at the response to Radioactive that I might make it into an actual story! Fun, huh? If you think I should make it into an actual story, please say so.**

**I don't own HP.**

**J.K. Rowling: That's right, you don't!**

**Viri: Shut up.**

**Chapter Six: That Cheesy Muggle Song**

* * *

Lexi facepalmed herself.

Sirius looked confused as to why she was facepalming herself in the middle of Transfiguration.

"It's November."

"Pardon?"

"It's almost Christmas!"

"?"

"I forgot."

"Oh..."

"Sirius, you are one daft kid sometimes."

"What?"

"You just proved my point."

"What point?"

"That you're – oh, never mind."

"Say what?"

Sometimes Lexi wished she could stab herself. Like when she was talking to Sirius, who, unfortunately, sat to her left during Transfiguration.

* * *

When she got to the Great Hall, she was famished. She piled her plate high with food and was in the middle of consuming it all, when Kelly arrived, her blond hair swinging behind her. She piled her own plate with food while attempting to engage a conversation with Harris, another first year boy who was sitting next to her.

James was civilly talking to Lily, who was staring at him like she was wondering how long it would last.

Angela was mysteriously absent, but Lexi suspected the library.

Remus looked like hell. Dark purple circles were under his eyes and he had a certain snappish air about him. Lexi studied him for a second. She couldn't read his aura, which was weird because normally she could read it well.

"Remus," she started cautiously, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He snapped at her, and she raised her hands in surrender.

Then she started daydreaming about how she had watched the moon from her bedroom. It had been lovely, pretty and full.

The full moon...

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her and she dashed off to the library. James called after her, asking where she was going.

"To the library!"

* * *

She sat in the library, reading a book about magical creatures, her eyes moving dangerously fast. She reached a page, read it, put her book carefully back, and decided to confront Remus when the time was right. So far, it wasn't right yet.

She went to the owlery to owl her parents about her week, omitting the part of Angela's silent treatment of James, but putting in the prank war.

* * *

Lexi woke up the following Friday. She had gotten into the habit of waking up at five no matter how late she had gone to sleep the following night. It was quite annoying.

But she always finished her homework early, something James thought she was mental for.

So she went to bed early.

But last night she went to bed obscenely late, because the girls in her dorm were having a sleepover. She had gone to bed at around two AM. She tried to roll over and go to sleep.

No such luck.

So she just got up and put her robes on. Then she looked out the window. Her eyes popped out of her head.

There was a thin layer of frost on the ground, but that wasn't what surprised her.

Sirius was running around the courtyard, shirtless, in his boxers, yelling, "BUTTERBEER!" There was a giant 'B' on his chest in blue. Lexi rubbed her eyes and stepped away from the window. She really needed some sleep.

* * *

Lexi was on her way to Herbology, where they were starting the Triangular Bulingularine, which looked like a triangle shaped tangerine except that it tickled anyone who came near it, so the greenhouse was full of laughter.

She paired up with Linda Behring, who was a Ravenclaw. She was very nice, and she was Asian.

The goal of the lesson was to try to eat the Bulingularine. It was a surprisingly difficult task, but Linda and Lexi got it - eventually. When Lexi tasted it, to her surprise, it didn't taste like a tangerine at all. It was fruity, yet salty, spicy, yet sweet. It was unlike anything she'd ever tasted before.

* * *

She traipsed back to the castle for Charms, where they were learning how to cast the Softening Charm on their desks.

"_Spongify!_" Lexi shouted, pointing her wand at her desk. Nothing happened. Then Lexi realized what she had done wrong. She hadn't used her own magical theory. She had to learn to use it naturally, but for now just focused on her magic and directed it towards the desk.

The desk didn't go spongy, with she figured that it was just that she needed practice. At the end of class, Flitwick assigned homework. More practice. Great.

* * *

History of Magic. Most of the students fell asleep within minutes.

Lexi tried doggedly to stay awake, writing notes to what Binns was saying. At one point, however, she started to doze off and decided to just write notes from her textbook.

At the end of class, however, the ghost pronounced a quiz.

* * *

James walked next to her. "How'd you stay awake? Can I borrow your notes?"

Lexi rolled her eyes and walked down an unfamiliar corridor. She saw a portrait of fruit and a bunch of barrels at one end. She didn't know why there would be a bunch of barrels at one end.

Lexi marched back to Gryffindor tower anyway. She'd investigate later. Right now, she had something urgent to do.

* * *

She ordered some Christmas presents.

Sirius got Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and muggle Jelly Belly beans. Lexi'd seen him chomping on some, and he always seemed to have another bag on hand.

For James, she gave him her Beatrix Bloxam chocolate frog card and a copy of _The Toadstool Tales_. James had complained about the book, so she'd gotten it for him.

Lexi got Angela a pendant with a silvery cresent moon. She had also gotten muggle candy because she knew Angela was craving her favorites.

Remus would receive a Magic 8 Ball. It was mostly a gag gift, because she knew how he felt about Divination.

For Lily, she got _A First Year's Advanced Guide To Charms and The Like._ Lexi figured that Lily would want it.

She knew Kelly would love something green. Ironically enough, green was her favorite color. She settled with getting Kelly a green notebook and a green cloak with cerulean fastenings.

For Riley she got some Zonko's stuff, with a note warning him not to use the materials on her.

* * *

The following week, James handed her a piece of fancy paper.

"What is this?" Lexi's confusion was evident.

"My parents are inviting all my friends to their annual Boxing Day party. That's what."

"Okay, then... I need a dress."

Lexi walked off to the Owlery to owl her parents saying that she needed a dress, and Angela probably needed one, as well.

* * *

On Christmas morning, she woke to a pile of presents at the foot of her bed.

She stared at them for a minute before realizing that Angela had woken up as well. Lily was still asleep, so Lexi rushed off to wake her.

Alice was nowhere to be seen and Lily was carefully taking the paper off a book.

Lexi went back to her own bed and unwrapped her presents.

From Angela she received a thick book. _**Mörder Traum**_, the cover read. She looked at Angela questioningly as she unwrapped some candy(from James). "It's good," was her answer. Angela's eyes were pink, so she simply shrugged.

From James she received Zonko's products. She put those to the side as well.

Sirius gave her some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and muggle hard caramels. She smiled at the considerate gift. Well, as considerate as Sirius could be.

Remus had given her a book. _Typical Remus, _She thought.

Riley had given her a plain black diary. She opened it, puzzled, and realized it wasn't a diary at all. It was a book – with pictures of – diaries?

A note was on the inside cover.

_Lexi – this book is charmed to open to pictures or drawings of whatever you're thinking of. Quite a setback when you're having nightmares, just saying. If you tap the cover with your wand, you can set a password, and it will only open to you._

_Merry Christmas!_

She smiled. "How very Amelia Bedelia of him." She muttered. After going over that statement she realized,

"And that was very Fangalla Marie of me."

Her parents had given her a softened, lime green sweater. Although it was thin, she put it on, shivering as sudden warmth passed over her.

A note was attached to the jumper. _We had the Potters charm this for warmth. Hope you like it!_

She also received the dress. It was silver. It had tank-top style straps, and in the light it shimmered rainbow colors. She carefully laid it aside for Boxing Day.

* * *

She had her parent's jumper on with skinny jeans and walked down to the common room, grinning when she saw James and Sirius. Sirius was singing, and James, it appeared, was trying to make him stop.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go... the snow on the ground, and the, er, birds in the sky, and the wild animals..."

He was quite good, but he didn't know the words to the song.

"Sirius, you don't even know the words to that cheesy muggle song!" James pleaded, trying to reason with him.

Sirius realized that he didn't know the words and just sang "Jingle Bells."

James groaned. _James gemit._

* * *

They went down to the Great Hall for Christmas dinner. It was magnificent. The food was grand and rich, and there was plenty of it.

There were Christmas crackers at each table, and Lexi left with several items.

She went to sleep feeling satisfied. Today couldn't have been better.

* * *

On Boxing Day, everyone gathered in the common room. Kelly and Lily had not been invited. Well, they had, but Kelly had gone to her parents' for Christmas and Lily had refused.

Everyone stepped into the fireplace.

Potter Manor was elaborately decorated, and there were two tables, one set aside for the kids.

The party was actually quite fun.

When they got back to Hogwarts, Lexi carefully took off her dress before flopping into bed, exhausted.

* * *

The next day was Thursday, and she still had a week left of break.

In this way she decided to map the castle. She'd add charms to it later, but for now she just decided to map it out. She started with the first floor, and decided to take some notes while she explored. She left no tapestry not looked behind, no statue unchecked.

There was a suspicious statue. There was a hole in the back big enough to insert the tip of one's wand. She inserted it. A booming voice in her head asked, "_In what year was Hogwarts founded?_" Well, that was easy.

As hard as she could think, she thought, "_1594._" **(A/N: I don't know if this is right! I am just guessing!)**

The statue opened up. She cautiously walked through the doorway into a hallway. It was dusty and cobwebby. There were windows that suggested it had once been bright, but years and years of misuse and lack of proper cleaning had caused them to yellow.

Lexi pushed away cobwebs and held one arm in front of her mouth and nose as she walked.

She walked into a clean, brightly lit room. There were four desks. One was red with gold highlights, one was blue with bronze highlights, and so on.

She promised herself she'd be back with Angela later and left.

Besides, it was unlikely that those books would appeal to her anyway. She made a note of the room.

* * *

Then the second floor.

On the second floor, she found a tapestry. After going through the passageway, which was surprisingly clean, she found herself on the seventh floor. She made a note of that.

* * *

Tired, she went down to the Great Hall in time for dinner. Sirius frowned at her disheveled state. "Why are you all cobwebby and dusty?"

"Oh! Um – no reason."

He shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

By the end of break, she'd collected notes on all seven floors.

The seventh floor was curiously empty. There were two suits of armor and a large, blank stretch of wall opposite a tapestry, the same one she'd found earlier. She paced back and forth for about ten minutes, looking for something – anything.

In her haste, she hadn't noticed a door appear at her third pace. She opened it and found – an empty classroom?

There was a large sign on the wall.

_Otherwise known as the Come-And-Go-Room, the Room Of Requirement appears when someone needs or wants something. If you found _this_ particular room, you just wanted something to appear, anything. Pace back and forth in front of this room three times. A doorway will appear, and inside you'll find whatever it is you desired. It is unplottable._

Lexi made a note of that, and retired to the dorm. She really could use some sleep.

* * *

**Hope that was long enough. I really could use some sleep...**

**REVIEW!**

**:)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Bright Green Jealousy

**You guys really need to start reviewing if you like it... I mean, there's nobody who likes it so far, aside from about two people. Yeah...**

**I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own Riley, Lexi, Kelly...**

**But I don't own Angela. She's her own person. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Exams, Cupcakes, and Bright Green Jealousy**

* * *

Angela was going frantic. Why? Because exams were in...

(cue dramatic music)

...two months.

And Angela was freaking out about as much as the fifth years taking their O.W.L.

Sirius had told her to chillax. She had yelled at him to shut up, and he had obliged, seeing her eyes turn a very scary shade of blackish-red that was almost scarily vampire like.

* * *

Angela was frantically flipping through a book with Lily, both discussing in hushed tones. Both were having problems with Transfiguration.

They could have asked James. Angela had no problems whatsoever with James anymore. But Lily absolutely despised James.

In fact, Angela had found a piece of paper in their dorm:

* * *

_WHY I HATE JAMES POTTER:_

_He is arrogant._

_He goes out of his way to annoy and prank me._

_He has this absolutely ridiculous idea that I, Lily Marie Evans, like him. As if!_

_Arrogance. James Potter is pure arrogance._

_He constantly teases me._

_He thinks he's so cool._

* * *

Angela had to admit, Lily had a point on some of them. But... her lips curled into a grin. It would be ideal to start planning their wedding... after all, they did have much in common.

Then she snickered. Lily Marie Evans, marry James Charlus Potter? As if. Well...

* * *

She walked down to the Great Hall and plunked herself down next to Sirius. She put a bit of food on her plate, pausing only to inhale the scent of her freshly baked croissant.

She took a cupcake, and stuffed the cupcake in her pocket. It was double chocolate. Her favorite. After further debating with herself, she stuffed a second one in her pocket.

* * *

As she walked back to the common room, Sirius was tirelessly trying to annoy her. He was facing her back. He didn't see her eyes flash dark orange.

Why not?

She grabbed a cupcake out of her pocket, not caring that frosting was getting on her fingers, and shoved it in his face. Angela licked the frosting off her fingers, one by one, and turned to enter the portrait hole.

* * *

As she walked into the dorm, she took the second cupcake out of her pocket, biting into it and putting the pure chocolate cupcake on her nightstand.

She reached into her drawer and pulled out Lexi's notes on the castle. She restudied them.

It was mildly suspicious that the only things in a corridor would be barrels and a portrait of fruit.

* * *

Angela walked to the corridor. She stopped in front of the fruit. This was a wizard painting. It had preservation spells. She reached out and prodded each fruit. She got to the pear. The pear wiggled. She poked it. It stopped.

On a whim, Angela reached out and tickled the pear...

...and found herself in the kitchens.

She jotted that down using a pencil she had brought.

A house elf appeared in front of her. James's family had owned a lot of them.

"What would yous be liking, miss?" The house elf asked.

Angela pondered. Did she want anything?

"Can I have a double chocolate cupcake, please?" She asked the house elf. In no time at all, a different house elf handed her a plate of cupcakes.

She placed the treats in her pocket and headed up to the dorm to inform Lexi of her discovery.

* * *

Too caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the usual cooling sensation when her eyes changed colour, this time to a blue-purple-pink.

They stayed that way for the rest of the day. Except for classes. In classes, her eyes were usually dark brown.

There were some people who still didn't get why her eyes changed color, but she didn't want to explain it to them.

* * *

On an warm night, Angela was flipping through her textbook frantically.

"Got to find it..." She occasionally muttered.

Sirius plunked down next to her. Angela looked up, and he wasn't surprised to see that her eyes were coal black.

He gently removed the book from her grasp.

Angela practically dived for the book, but Sirius levitated it up out of her grasp.

"_Accio book!" _She called, pointing her wand at the book. The book flew into her hands and she sat down.

"Hey, isn't that a third year charm?" Lily asked from her spot on the couch. Angela shrugged. "Maybe. I wanted to learn it because I'm usually too lazy to get stuff on my own."

"Oh," Lily said, settling back in with her book.

Sirius gave up on getting both Angela's and Lily's books from them and asked what they were looking for.

"Switching Spells," Both said in unison, still flipping through their books.

"That's a little creepy," Sirius said. He was ignored. In vain he kept trying to get their attention. Angela's eyes broke away from her book. They turned emerald green until they were the precise shade of Lily's eyes. Lily gave her a knowing look.

"What?" Sirius asked cluelessly. Neither girl responded.


	8. Chapter Eight: The End Of The Year

**I was sick today(boo) when I realized I could use the time to work on this. Of course, it's hard to type when you're about to vomit... whatever. I make it work.**

**I don't own anyone you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Exams**

* * *

Exams. Exams, exams, exams. EXAMS! Were in about two days, and Angela was reviewing every single one of her notes for the year, crossing out things she deemed unimportant, thus shortening her notes.

Lexi and Sirius were playing Exploding Snap, and she found it immensely distracting.

After crossing out something she didn't mean to for the third time, Angela snapped at them.

Lexi merely rolled her eyes.

Angela went back to studying.

On the day of exams, it was sunny and warm, with a light breeze causing slight waves on the surface of the Black Lake. Which actually didn't look that black. It looked blue and it was clear and pure. You could see the giant squid, but the water was almost beckoning to everyone.

Eventually a seventh year just put a barrier around a section, and the school swam in it.

Then they all traipsed back inside for exams.

Angela was frantic, but when she realized she could answer all these questions blindfolded, she relaxed.

Except Potions.

Angela was actually quite adept at Potions. Lexi kept reassuring her she'd get a good grade, but Angela was still frantic.

They were supposed to brew Forgetfulness Potion, and Angela felt herself relaxing. By the end of the exam, a light foggy vapour was emitting from her cauldron, just as the textbook said it should.

It by no means matched the perfect, swirled one coming out of Severus's cauldron, or Lily's for that matter, but Angela had gotten used to that.

By the end of the _day_, she wasn't frantic anymore. She was relaxed and even beat James in chess. It was his first ever defeat, and it was quite funny to see James mouthing words, looking a lot like a fish.

* * *

**Third**

* * *

The last day of school soon approached, and soon enough, the professors were handing out warnings not to use magic (James grinned evilly, to which Angela raised an eyebrow at), Ada was found under Lexi's bed, and people were heading down to the end-of-year feast (but not before doing some last minute packing).

Ravenclaw had won the House Cup, and the rest of the school cheered for Ravenclaw, a little less-heartedly though it was.

Pretty soon, the sisters were loading their trunks on the train. They found a compartment, and ate Chocolate Frogs and played Exploding Snap.

When they got back to the platform, they all said goodbye(James, Lexi and Angela to the rest and back) and they were all loaded into the Sauvons' car when Mr. Sauvon asked, "How was your year?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

"It was... interesting, all right."

* * *

**And there you go. The end of book one. Book two will be out sometime in the next month. It'll be years two to three, so... Hope you enjoyed part one, and will continue to read part two.**

**Sorry that these last few chapters have been so short, but I had to take out a lot of material I couldn't use. I cut out some other parts that didn't fit, but maybe I'll add them into later years. **

* * *

**END FIRST BOOK.**


End file.
